Elizabeth Gordon
Zira is a fan character created by TMNT ninja girl on DeviantART. She is a mutant lizard and a friend of the turtles and ally. She’s mature at some things, fun-loving and loyal. Being also gullible and easily misleaded, she's getting often in trouble. Appearance Liz is a teenage mutant lizard girl. Her hair is dark brown and kept in a high ponytail, some of the hair covering her “ear slits”. She is having slightly heavy built body shape and is quite short, few inches taller than Mikey. She has freckle-like scales covering her face, shoulders, arms, and legs, and has light greyish pink eyes. She wears a black top with black knee-length pants with bandages in the waist. She also wears a green scarf around her neck and bandages on her hands. Personality She’s like any other teenage girls. Quite shy around new people, but when you get to know her better, she’s more social. She’s a fair person, always wanting a reason why this is done in this way, and is it a good excuse. Never had actually something really dangerous happened in her life thus she’s a little bit cowardice and she has a hard time controlling her emotions. She’s lazy, and it’s showing in her fitness. She can get very loud and clumsy but she is smart and loyal and wants the best for the ones she cares about and wants to give advices that she think would help. Despite being a coward on fighting and stuff, she’s not afraid of trying new things she can get very curious. She’s also highly goofy and loves to have fun. 'History ' For her entire life, Liz lived with her mother in the city of New York. One unfortunate night, she came across with the shady-looking suited men in the alley while her being on the trip getting a package for her mother. After a while watching the suited men’s doing, Liz was about to turn back until seeing one of the weird-looking canisters falling from the van and rolling towards her. No one of the suited men noticing the fallen canister, Liz’s curiousity kicked in and she quickly picked the object up and ran away beside the another building. Only having a little time to study the canister, she heard talking and footsteps getting closer to her. Panicking she started running.Unfortunately, she tripped in the crack on the ground and dropped the package and canister in the process. While trying to get up, Liz came in touch with the lizard and started looking for the package, only finding the canister she dropped. When she got up, she noticed herself being embattled by the men with pink-ish glowing weapons pointing at her. The men started shooting at her and in the process the canister broke and all the substance in it came all over her body, causing her to get mutated. Not aware of her mutation yet, Liz managed to escape to the sewers and lost the suited men. But due the injury she got from the encounter with the men, she collapsed on the ground exhausted, lost in the sewers and convinced she’s going to die. Many hours passed and she started hearing footsteps going towards her. Fearing it being the suited men, she started desperately try to run away. The mysterious people reached her, she ran to the pit of the tunnel. Not wanting to get killed by the suited men or those who worked for them, she jumped, landing on the pipes in the pit. The mysterious people started a rescue-mission to get her out of there. After the rescue she falls into unconcsiousness and later finds out the ones who rescued her. Category:OC Category:Mutant Category:Lizard Category:Reptile Category:Female